Nox's Legacy
by Ninj4Fox2020
Summary: This is a challenge i accepted from Mellra. Nox defeated and nearing the end of his life, realized that he didn't have anything good to leave behind, despite his best intentions, using the last of his power the Xelor mage looked through the multiverse until he found someone pure, someone who could do many good things in the world of shinobi.
1. Beginnings

**Hey there folks, This is Ninj4Fox here bringing you all a brand new story, one that i decided to take up as a challenge from a writer named Mellra, i found a rather interesting topic that i didn't see too much of and this has pretty much gave me an opportunity to do a new and fresh story since i kinda hit a long rut with the others stories i have so maybe this will get things flowing and help me get out of my writers block.**

 **Anyway this will be a crossover of Naruto and a show that i managed to get to watch recently and i gotta say i caught my attention pretty quickly, the story was good, the actions was very impressive, despite it being subbed, i enjoyed the show and would love to watch more of it soon, hopefully there are more seasons coming soon.**

 **Well since i'm eager to do this, lets get things started, hope you'll enjoy reading this and much as i will enjoy writing this.**

 **I do not own Naruto or Wakfu, both animation belong to their respective companies, please the support the official release.**

Nox's Legacy

Chapter 1

Beginnings

 **(Okay just so you know, This will start after a time skip)**

Naruto POV

It's been a few years since that fateful day that i was approached by Nox, After the Time sage had trained me, i've decided to take on his legacy. My master had told me of his life, his loss, his atrocities, everything...And yet despite of what he had done, i couldn't blame him for what he had done. In the end he was a being who had lost everything, and tried to bring back what he had lost. I couldn't help but sympathise with Nox, losing the one's closet you could break anyone, holding him to his crimes would be far too cruel.

After he had trained me, he had requested that i use my power for good, to not become like him, to use my power to protect to one's that i loved, and i accepted wholeheartedly, shortly afterward he had finally passed away, i can only hope that his family forgives him when he reaches the other side.

(Normal POV)

Naruto quickly went to work after Nox had passed on, the first thing that he worked on was his living arrangements, due to reason's he didn't understand, he was hated with in his village, this led to terrible living conditions, with his knowledge of advanced technology he gained from Nox, he was able to make a fortress with in the forest of death. Naruto had come across it a year ago before Nox appeared before him, the forest was a good place to make his fortress and it was get him away from the villagers that hated him so much.

Not long after he had made his plans, Naruto decided that it was time for him to come clean about his power and training from the Time Sage, he had already created a few jutsu that used time to a small degree, such as from speeding it up, slow it down, or to stop it completely, to reverse it however was something he hoped to accomplish, but he would do things differently than his master, he would study and learn, but that was for a later time.

The discussion with Sandaime went pretty much as he expected, he basically had to demonstrate his power in order for the old man to believe him, understanding the danger, Hiruzen instructed Naruto to keep his new power a secret, Naruto agreed understanding the danger he could be in if it got out that he had the power to control time.

Hiruzen gave allowed the blond to build his fortress, the wild animals and insects weren't much trouble since his control over time allowed him to either kill or escape with little effort, however Naruto didn't like the fact of constantly using time to defend himself, he knew that he would have to keep his power hidden unless he needed it as a last resort, so he also requested for a mentor. Sarutobi understanding the boys argument knew of two perfect candidates for Naruto's training, Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha.

Naruto was overjoyed to have his constant protectors as his mentor, over the years when the villagers decided to take their so called justice into their own hands, most of the ANBU black ops were assigned as his protectors, this led to them growing attached to the young blond, but the two who Naruto became fond of the most was Kakashi and Itachi, these two were the very best ANBU that the village had to offer, when it came to Naruto's safety, the two would make sure that the blond was guarded, even if the took the entire night shift, Naruto had lost count of how many times he was saved from the villagers attacks.

Naruto had to pull off another demonstration for the two ANBU, which resulted in them having to pick their chins off the ground, it was probably the most amusing for Naruto and the Sandaime to watch especially since you would never see an Uchiha react in that way Itachi did.

The training was pretty intense for the blond, but he persevered,the two ANBU quickly found out that he was quite the prodigy, he basically soaked up the lesson like a sponge, it didn't take long for him to incorporate his control of time and portal making along with the basic Jutsu and used it in ways that was never seen before in the Elemental Nations.

Using time allowed the blond to easily avoid any Jutsu or Kunai or Shuriken thrown at him by simply forming a time slowing field around himself which slows down anything within close proximity of him, or speed himself up and avoid the attack completely. The portal allowed him to catch any Jutsu or Projectile and and form a second portal anywhere he wanted and send it back at any attacker, another plus was that the portal could also shot out beams of Chakra which made the boys skill even more deadly.

However Naruto decided to limit himself and stuck to learning Ninjutsu and Taijutsu from Kakashi, and Kenjutsu and Genjutsu from Itachi, while Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu were easy for him, Genjutsu was a lot more difficult as the level of Chakra was even as high as the Sandaime and was likely to grow to higher levels, so Itachi decided to focus on the blond's Kenjutsu lessons and discuss Naruto's Chakra levels with the Sandaime.

Speaking of swords the sword that was left behind by Nox was something of a marvel, he had it was truly unique, the metal, the design, it was truly a masterpiece, he had remembered when he was found by a young girl named TenTen, apparently she was a Shinobi in training who had an incredible talent with just about any weapons she held within her hands. The girl was practically salivating at the sight of the sword which amused him a bit, from there on they would spar with each other when he was free. This would be the very first friend that the blond would have that was his age, and it made him happy.

The training went on for another month before the blond was able to enter the Academy, by that time Naruto's skill was already about the others who were attending, when Sarutobi was told of Naruto's enormous chakra reserves, he was face with a dilemma of telling the boy the truth of his tenant, after much inner debate he decided that telling him the truth would be the best course of action.

 **FlashBack:**

Naruto entered the Sandaime office wondering what he was needed for, from the sound of it, it was quite serious.

''Hey old man, you wanted to see me?'' Naruto asked. Sarutobi smiled a little.

''Why yes i did'' He answered. His face suddenly turned serious. ''There is something you must know, something i was hoping to tell you at a much later time, however it seems that you are mature enough to handle the truth. Naruto was little surprised by the Hokage's sad tone. Sarutobi continued.

''I'm pretty sure you know of how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi No Kitsune around 7 years ago.'' He said.

''Yeah i've heard about it, but...i always got a strange feeling that it wasn't all true, the one thing learned is that the Kyuubi is a huge mass of Chakra with a mind of it's own, it wouldn't be too far from the truth if someone were to call it a sentient being, and when i read that i learned that it's impossible to kill the Kyuubi.'' Naruto answered.

Sarutobi was incredibly surprised by the blonds knowledge, most wouldn't know if this kind of information, even most Shinobi wouldn't know that any Bijuu couldn't be killed, the old man couldn't help but smile. 'looks like he got your intelligence Minato.' He thought.

''Yes, you would be correct in your assumption, the Kyuubi was not killed that night that so many people believe, it was sealed...Sealed inside of you.'' Hiruzen said.

Naruto's eyes widened as he head these words. ''Sealed inside me?'' He whispered. Hiruzen nodded.

''Yes, the fourth knew that no other means of sealing could contain the Kyuubi, so he had to make what we call a Jinchuuriki, or power of a human sacrifice… The night you were born the fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside of you to save the village.'' He explained.

Naruto could only sit in silence as he thought over what the old man just explained to him, he was starting to see why everyone had glared at him with hatred in their eye, why some were brave enough to attack him, i was all starting to make sense.

''But..but why?...Why me?'' Naruto asked. Sarutobi was saddened, he could tell that the boy went through a lot due to the villagers, he couldn't help but feel that he had failed the blond, he could only hope that he could make things right.

''It's because he no one else to hold that power, my boy you are more special than you or anyone else thinks you are, that's why he chose you, he chose you to be the hero of this village.'' Hiruzen answered.

The blonds mood seemed to brighten a little, however he was still shaken by this revelation, but he also felt some relief as he finally knew the reason why the people hated him so intensely, however knowing that that most people hating him for something beyond his control still hurt him a little.

''Huh, so that's why everyone glares at me the way they do, they think i'm the Kyuubi.'' He spoke sadly. Hiruzen sighed.

''As much as i hate to say it, you are right, the people think you're the Kyuubi reincarnated...as much as i tried to tell them otherwise, the loss of their loved ones proved too much for them to see reason, it may not look it, but the Kyuubi attack has broken them greatly, some ended their own lives because they couldn't be without the ones that they loved.'' He explained sadly.

Naruto somehow felt sympathetic towards the villagers, he had no idea that they were affected this badly, it was then that he made his decision.

''Then i'm just going to have to show them, show them that i'm not the Kyuubi.'' He said determined look which made Sarutobi smile. ''I'll protect this village with all i have, even if i give my life.''

'And he had your determination Kushina' The Hokage thought. he suddenly remembered about Naruto's request.

''Ah yes i almost forgot, your order of Chakra conductive metal finally came in, you'll find them in the old tower in training ground 44...I still can believe you want to live there.'' He said.

Naruto smiled as he would finally be able to construct his base of operations, thankfully the construction would be easy since he had created a few construction droids from the metal he had gotten from the village a few months back thanks to the knowledge of advanced technology he had learned from Nox.

''Thank you old man, for everything.'' He said as he formed a portals one in the office and the other he shot towards the forest, he walked through and the portal closed behind him. (Okay, Naruto learned this because Nox informed him of Yugo's special portal abilities.)

Kakashi and Itachi appeared inside Sarutobi's office just as the blond left. ''That went better than expected.'' Kakashi said with a small smile however it was covered by his mask.

''I agree, Naruto is much more mature and knowledgeable than we had first thought.'' Itachi said.

Sarutobi chuckled. ''Agreed, this village may just have another legend in the making, one that surpasses all before him.'' He said with pride.

 **Flashback End:**

It didn't take long for the fortress to be built as the primary design of the tower stayed unchanged, he just expanded the place a bit and completely redid the inside of the tower, once everything was done, Naruto created another product that Nox created once before, Drones. With the remaining metal Naruto made multiple surveillance drones, a good amount of them resembling a small insect, such as a flies or mosquitos, small enough for people to barely notice them at all, he tested them out when he had one drone fly into the old man's office, and found out that the Hokage pretty much had a whole stash of Icha Icha Paradise in a hidden compartment in his desk, he made a note to use it as Blackmail material later.

He had the drone survey a few other places and then controlled it all the way back to the tower, he found it to be a stunning success, everything that was surveyed relayed back to him, with that the blond had officially made his own spy network.

 **Current Time**

Naruto stood right outside of the Ninja Academy as this was finally his first day of his attendance, many of the citizens there glared at the blond, whispering behind his back.

Naruto simply rolled his eyes as he walked inside the Academy, now that he knew the reason why he was hated, he felt like he shouldn't really care anymore, he already had a few people close to him that didn't judge him, and that was enough.

 **Well i'm done with the first chapter, i know it's a bit underwhelming but i really couldn't think of anything more for this chapter, i was really going to put the development in the second chapter.**

 **I really decided to do this one because i has a lot of potential since there aren't many stories like this crossover, which there should be more.**

 **I already have the next chapter planned out and i'm getting started on it as soon i'm finished with this one, so expect the chapter to be sometime this weekend.**

 **Well that's all for now, hope you all will continue to support me and look forward to the update to the others soon. until then this is Ninj4Fox Signing off**

 **Ja Ne!...I'm hoping i'm spelling that right.**


	2. Friendship and Nox's Introduction

**Hello guys, this is Ninj4Fox here bringing you all a second chapter to the new story Nox's legacy.**

 **I know that the first chapter was a bit short, and it's because i really didn't have much more to add to it, besides i was saving that for the second chapter since more development will be in this one.**

 **Anyway i am happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter, i know this was something that was going to be a bit unique since there aren't many crossover stories between these two, which do understand why there isn't, this type of crossover has a crap ton of potential that is just waiting to get unlocked, so writers make more Naruto/Wakfu crossovers.**

 **Well since i got that out of the way, i'll get things started, How you all enjoy read this, as much as i'm going to enjoy writing it.**

 **Naruto is not mine, they belong to their respective companies, please support the official releases.**

Nox's Legacy

Chapter 2

Friendship and Nox's introduction

Naruto sighed as he exited the Academy, it has been a whole since he began attending the Academy, and well things didn't go over so well as he would have thought, the first day he was there right off the bat he saw the teachers were pretty much like the villagers, and had an intense hatred for the blonde, for most of the time the instructor would completely ignore him, or would send him out of the classroom for simply answering a question correctly.

Regardless that he was above the class due to his training and studying, it was a problem that needed to be dealt with, once the blonde was out of sight, he teleported through a portal right into the Sandaimes office.

Hiruzen was dealing with the very bane of all Kage's...paperwork, he was hoping that someone would just come right in and free him of this burden, fortunately his wish was granted as a portal appeared right out of thin air, the old man smiled as he knew who was about to appear, sure enough Naruto walked out of the portal with a serious expression on his face, which surprised him a bit.

''Why hello Naruto, why the serious look?'' He asked.

''There's a bit of a problem, it pertains to the instructor of the Academy.'' Naruto answered.

Hiruzen sighed as he quickly deduced what the problem was and cursed silently, he was hoing that instructors would be different that the civilians since they were either retired shinobi or active Chunin, but it seemed that his hopes were dashed.

''I should have known, this was something i was hoping to avoid.'' He said sadly ''However i can't arrest them without the proof, the council has control of the Academy so they can rightfully protect the instructors if i don't have proof of their wrong doing.''

Naruto thought for a second before he came up with an idea. ''Perhaps i can get the proof for you.'' He said.

''How?'' Hiruzen asked.

Naruto smiled as he snapped, suddenly a small glowing fly flew out of the blonde's pocket and landed on the desk, Sarutobi rose and eyebrow as he looked at the strange contraption.

''This is my spy bug, it's a little similar to how Aburame use their bugs, however whatever they see sends visual and Audio feedback to me.'' He said.

''I see.'' Hiruzen said in surprise and awe, he had never heard of such an advanced spy network, sure it was something that the could revolutionize the spying and sabotage, it could also help make more a safe route for his for Shinobi, it could reduce the deaths significantly. Naruto continued.

''This fly will stay here on your desk and send back the information on the instructor, i'll have one in the classroom watching everything the instructors does, that will give you your proof.'' He explained.

''Theres only one problem, the council will ask who i am getting this information from, i can't say that i got it from you otherwise it will be trouble for us both.'' Hiruzen said.

Naruto just smiled. ''Then i guess it's time for them to get to know Nox.'' He said. Hiruzen smiled as well as he knew that Nox was the name of the Naruto's alias.

With the plan made Naruto went to his home fortress in the Forest of Death, once there he was greeted by Itachi Uchiha.

''Hello Naruto.'' Itachi said with a small smile

''Hey Itachi.'' Naruto greeted with a smile. ''What brings you here?''

''I heard what had happened in the Academy for the past few days.'' Itachi answered.

''So the old man told you too huh?'' Naruto asked.

''Actually no, i heard from my younger brother Sasuke.'' Itachi answered.

''Oh yeah, i was wondering who that was, he a pretty energetic kid.'' Naruto said. Itachi just smiled.

''Indeed he is, he informed me of your little situation, and my family over heard us, they would like to meet you if possible.'' He explained.

Naruto eyes widened as he heard this, he was wondering what the Uchiha's would want with him, he had meet a few of them before when he was young, and they showed no ill will towards him at all, a few even saved him from the wrath of the villagers, but still he began to wonder what would they want with him.

''Alright i'll go, i guess it would be good to meet your family for the first time.'' Naruto said. Itachi nodded.

I'll be back in an hour, mother is making dinner right now and i have to help out, you just go and get ready.'' He said before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto went room his room and got out some comfortable clothing before he went to the bathroom to shower, all the while he was thinking why the Uchiha's wanted to meet him so suddenly, he had heard of what happened to them many years ago during the rule of the second Hokage from the old man, he had tried to remove the order that isolated them from the village, however the council rejected his proposal as the council didn't trust them. Naruto found the whole ordeal unfair to the Uchiha family, however he couldn't do anything about it. the blonde decided to dwell on it later and meet with them, it would allow him to get to know them better.

Naruto finished washing up and got clothed and waited for Itachi to show, sure enough the teen showed up and escorted him to the Uchiha compound, once inside they reached the dining room and found Fugak, Mikoto and Sasuke waiting at the table. Fugaku and Mikoto smiled as they spotted the blonde.

''Hello Naruto, it's been a long time since we've seen you, please join us for dinner.'' Mikoto said

For some reason Naruto suddenly felt at ease, 'Perhaps they aren't so bad after all.' He thought.

''Thank you for having me here, Fugaku-Sama, Mikoto-Sama'' Naruto bowed. The Uchiha head just laughed.

''No need to be so formal, please have a seat.'' He said.

Naruto was surprised of how laid back the family seemed, it was something that was most unlike them, but he shrugged as he did want to complain about the calm atmosphere, he took a seat at the table, after blessing their food, they ate in peaceful silence. The blonde enjoyed the food, that Mikoto had made, it sure was better than eating Ramen constantly since the store owner always gave him food that had been expired, he was beginning to like the family more and more.

Once everyone was finished, they began making small talk, however there was one thing that bugged the blonde.

''Mikoto-san you said that it's been a long time since you've seen me, yet i don't remember you.'' He said. The woman just chuckled.

''Well i wouldn't expect you to, i haven't seen you since your were a baby.'' She answered.

Naruto was little surprised by the answer. Fugaku decided to speak.

''We both saw you as an infant, Mikoto and I have been good friends to your parents.''

Naruto's eye's widened.''My...My parents?'' He whispered. ''You know them?'' Mikoto nodded with a small frown.

''Yes we did, i was on the same team as your mother.'' She answered.

''And i was on the same team as your father.'' Fugaku said. The man frowned as he saw the look of hope on the blondes face.

''Can you tell me who they are?'' Naruto asked with hope he had been wanting to know who his parents were for as long as he could remember, he had asked the Hokage, but sadly the old man would always go around the question which caused the blonde trust of the Hokage to lessen a bit, but he was smart enough to know that Hiruzen didn't do thing with out a good reason.

Fugaku sighed sadly. ''As much as i want to, i can't, i' pretty sure you heard this from the Hokage also, there is a good reason that we don't tell you, it's because both of your parents made numerous and dangerous enemies during the third great war, believe me i've seen it myself, their biggest enemy is Iwa the village of Stone, if they found out that they had a child-

''I would have become their primary target.'' Naruto finished catching on to what the Uchiha was saying.

''Exactly, they would stop at nothing to see you dead, and they wouldn't care if they spark another war st to get to you, your parent understood that and instructed the Hokage not to tell you of your Lineage until you gain the strength to protect yourself from their enemies.'' Fugaku finished.

Naruto sighed, he didn't particularly like the answer, but he understood that things would get bad if people got word of his lineage, with the powers he held, he would have an even bigger target on his back and he didn't need to deal with that at the moment.

''Alright, i understand.'' Naruto said with sigh, the two flinched, they didn't want to see their guest and supposed godchild sad. Mikoto decided to cheer him up.

''We may not be able to tell you their names, but we can tell you how they were like.'' She said Naruto instantly brightened as he heard the woman's words, which she like to see.

''Your mother was one of the most fierce Kunoichi i have ever meet, she was a well known seal master and Deadly with a blade, she made a name for herself, even when she was young as she had quite a temper, but when she got older she became one of the most cold blooded Kunoichi in the village, however when it came to her friends, she was the most caring person you'll ever meet, you're a lot like her, you share her compassion for others, regardless of who they are, and you both also bring out the best in people, it's what made her so loved among others.'' Mikoto explained.

''I guess i'll go next.'' Fugaku said. ''Your father was a man of many talents, He had nearly an unrivaled intelligence that rivaled that of the Nara clan, he also had an unnatural speed that match a jounin even when he was in the academy, he was calm and calculating, but also had the same compassion like your mother, truth be told he was the only person to calm her down when she was angry, how he does it, i'll still don't know, anyway you have a lot of his natural intelligence, and from what Itachi told us from when he trained you those few months, you have his speed too, he was one person who could catch on to lesson very quickly and master it in a short amount of time, he was true prodigy, even i had to admit i was jealous of him for a while, but he was never cocky or overconfident, he was actually quite humble, but the one thing he had that was his persistence, he never gave up, no matter the odds, it was because of his determination that he reached such heights in this village, can't remember how many times he got me out of a bind during the war.'' Fugaku explained with a smile.

Naruto along with Sasuke listened intently, Naruto couldn't help but be in awe as he heard of his parents achievements, Sasuke was also awed by this, he was told before that Naruto parents were actually the only one's able to render the Sharingan useless against them, he couldn't imagine someone so powerful to get past the legendary doujutsu.

They continued to talk for a while longer before it got late, around that time, Naruto and Sasuke developed a friendly relationship, Naruto had told him the reason why the village treated him so badly, and to say the Uchiha was shocked and angry was an understatement, in his eye's Naruto was a hero for fending off the Kyuubi, not the demon itself, he made a decision to defend his new friend much to the delight of Mikoto and Fugaku, and Itachi, the ANBU smiled broadly as he watch his little brother build a bond with the young demon vessel.

'Looks like things are finally looking up for you Naruto.' He thought.

 **At Naruto's Fortress**

Naruto and Itachi appeared inside the fortress, the blonde was smiled at the older teen.

''Thank you for inviting me over, you have no idea how much it means to me, i thought that everyone except the You the ANBU and the old man hated me, but i guess i was wrong.'' He said. Itachi smiled also.

''Your welcome Naruto, i wanted to help you more than just protecting you from harm, over time i came to see you as a second younger brother to me, you and Sasuke are the main reasons why i protect this village.'' He said.

Naruto felt tears build up in his eyes as he heard the teens words, the feeling of loneliness that he burdened him for so long was finally starting to disappear, the feeling of warmness around his heart's was truly a good feeling and he'd be damned if he was going to let it go.

Naruto hugged Itachi as he sobbed, the onyx haired teen shed a few tears along with him, he never liked to see Naruto hurt, he silently cursed the villagers for their stupidity, after a short while Naruto finally calmed down and smiled.

''Sorry for getting your shirt wet.''He said wiping his eye. Itachi just chuckled.

''Don't worry about it, i'm just happy you're feeling better, well good night, try your best at the academy okay?''

''Don't worry, i will, Good night.'' Naruto said. Itachi nodded and disappeared via Shushin.

Naruto went to his bedroom and got dressed in his night clothes and went to bed, and for the first time in a long time, he slept easy for the night.

 **Two weeks later**

Naruto was currently in class with a smile on his face, over the weeks many things have happened, one was that he made a few more friends, while Naruto and Sasuke were eating lunch together, they were visited by Nara Shikamaru, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. They quickly hit it off as they all ate lunch together and enjoyed each others company, it was a great start to a long lasting friendship between six friends.

Second was that due to the constant surveillance done by Naruto's drones, multiple instructors were fired and prosecuted for their actions, the council tried to defend them as they were the one's who secretly hired them to stunt to blonds growth when they got word of his attending the academy, however due to the evidence, they couldn't come up with any arguments to stop Hiruzen's judgement. When they asked how he gained the evidence, it was when Naruto introduced his alias.

 **Flashback:**

Sarutobi smiled like he had just won the lottery as the instructor were escorted out of the council room.

The elders of the council were angered by what just happened, but none more than Danzo, he had suggested that the council hire the instructor to stunt Naruto's growth, so that he would too weak to protect himself when he would go after the blonde to make him his personal weapon, however all of that was practically thrown out of the window as the instructors were all caught and fired, this was a huge setback in his plans.

''Sarutobi...how have you come across such evidence of the instructors wrong doing.'' He asked hiding his anger. Hiruzen just smiled.

''I recently hired a man who came into the village about a week ago, this man has exceptional skills in gaining information, not long after coming here he came across something very troubling, i think it would be best if he told you himself.'' He said. He called for his ANBU to let the in the mysterious man in the room.

The doors opened and the man stepped inside the room, He wore a strange orange and black robe, with white wraps around his arms and legs, he had a pair of black cargo pants and black Shinobi sandals, he wore a mask that looked a little disturbing too much of the council, the eye's of the mask actually moved at the man blinked, showing that it could make expressions depending on the situation. he walked in with his hands behind his back, showing that he had much confidence and authority, the man stood in the center of the room.

''This is my new informant Nox.'' Hiruzen said. The man turned simply looked around the room in a manner that seemed like he was staring them down, it disturbed a few of the civilian members.

So, this is the esteemed council, allow me to introduce myself, i'm am called Nox, i have overheard that you have a few questions for me.

''Yes we do, we have heard recently that you have taken up a job as the Hokage's personal informant for any internal issues within the village.''Elder Homura explained.

''You are correct, i was recently hired as the Hokage's informant after we came across a rather startling revelation from one of the Student of the Academy about two weeks ago.'' Nox explained.

''Which student?'' Danzo asked, not liking the situation.

''Naruto Uzumaki.'' Nox Answered.

This immediately caused the council to start murmuring amongst each other, the civilians more than the Shinobi, one council member spoke.

I am pretty sure the what that thing has told you, are nothing more than lies.'' He spat out.

Nox simply chuckled, it was a rather disturbed and creepy chuckle that sent chills down a few civilian members spines.

''On the contrary, the boys arguments are quite true, as it was said before, i have gained information of the instructors wrongdoings within the academy.

''And how have you came across this information, the academy is under the council's jurisdiction, we would have know about such things should it ever occur.'' Koharu stated.

Nox snapped his fingers and a small machine suddenly appeared out of thin air, it was shape like a sphere, and was larger than the insect drones he usually used, much of the council gasped as they saw the drone suddenly appear never seeing anything like it.

''This is my reconnaissance drone, it is a machine can record any and all information, it can only work through my chakra and mine alone, any information it records can be shown at anytime, here allow me to demonstrate.'' Nox said as he snapped his fingers once more.

A hologram image formed in front of the drone, big enough for everyone to see, the image began to move, it showed what the instructors had been sabotaging the blonde for the past two weeks, the entirety of the Shinobi council looked disgusted and angered by the actions of the teachers, the some civilians showed their joy as they watched, one that Sarutobi caught on to, he sighed as he saw this, he could understand that the loss of their loved ones, but this was beginning to get out of hand if the civilians were beginning to find joy in the boys suffering, it was like they were becoming demons themselves.

'Oh Minato, if you could see how they have failed you.' He thought sadly.

''My my, i see that there are some of you here that find this quite amusing, i would have never thought that a Konoha civilian would smile in watching one's suffering.

''That De-Thing deserves to suffer for what it did to us..'' One council member spat. '' I don't know why you defend him, surely you know what he is.''

''I am well aware what the boy contains, I've sensed it when i first entered this village, however when i meet him, i didn't see a demon, only an innocent child who has been persecuted, hated, and abused for reasons he doesn't know or have any control over.

The room fell silent for a moment as Nox started down the council, his attention mainly on the civilian portion, he didn't know that the Shinobi portion of the council were smiling at him and were happy that the man would defend the blonde, but it was more than just defending Naruto that they were happy about, over the years the power the civilians held with i the village was more than what was allowed, due to that corruption form and it spread to a level where it was becoming a problem for the Hokage and the Shinobi population, there were many times where the council went behind the Hokage's back on issues that should have been strictly Shinobi business, however Sarutobi could never get any good proof of their actions, what Nox had done had just given him the chance to clean up what the civilian council had done and hopefully lessen their power.

Nox continued. ''I can't believe that the fourth would sacrifice himself to such ungrateful people, people that he hoped would honor his dying wish, to see the boy as a hero for holding the beast at bay, so you all could live your lives peacefully and without fear, however it seems that his actions were all for not, oh how he must be turning in his grave right now.'' He said with a disturbing chuckle at the end.

This caused the whole of the whole of the civilian council to yell in outrage at the masked man. Nox just simply stood looking on in amusement while Hiruzen tried getting the council under control.

''SILENCE!'' Sarutobi yelled releasing a heavy dose of killing intent silencing the council, once the room was quiet, the masked man chuckled again.

''I expected such a response, i can't believe you all were so quick to prove me right.'' He said

''That's enough Nox'' Hiruzen said not wanting to deal with such chaos again.

''Ah forgive me Lord Hokage, i didn't mean to get so carried away.'' Nox said. Sarutobi nodded accepting the apology.

Hiruzen turned his attention to the council.''Is there anything else, you all would like to ask?'' He asked finding it amusing to have the civilian council red in the face from anger.

''No we have no further questions.'' Koharu said.

''Very well, this meeting is adjourned.'' Sarutobi said. The next moment he and Nox disappeared in a swirl of leaves, a moment later the two appeared in the office.

''The Hokage sat down at his desk and sighed in relief, Nox sat across from him and did the same, they enjoyed the silence for a few seconds until chuckled could be heard, first it was Nox, then it was Hiruzen, the chuckles soon turned into laughter, this went on for a few minutes until they finally calmed down.

''It's been a long time since i've seen council so angry, i have to hand it to you, you really know how to get under people's skin.'' He said.

Nox removed his mask, showing that it was Naruto who was under the mask, the blonde smiled brightly.

''Thanks for the complement old man.'' He said. ''And...thank you for telling me of my parents.

''I felt that it was finally time, besides you have more than enough power to protect yourself, you deserve it.'' Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen smiled as he saw the look of peace on the blondes face, he decided to tell Naruto of his Heritage when Fugaku came to his office a few days ago, after a long talk, the Uchiha convinced the Hokage to finally tell Naruto of his family, thankfully the boy took it well, however it did make him angry that the people didn't honor his father's dying wish, however he would still protect the village, but he no longer cared for the civilians, he would protect those he cared for and honor his parents wishes.

 **Flashback end** :

Since then the Academy staff have had a total reform, it was quite a pain for Hiruzen trying to find enough Chunin or Special Jounin necessary to to run the school, he figured out that he needed to change much of the curriculum, thankfully there were some who fit the bill of the job descriptions.

The first who signed up was one a Chunin named Unimo Iruka a former Anbu who decided to retire and become a Chunin Instructor in the Academy, he decided to teach to literal basics of being a Shinobi along with academic studies.

Naruto couldn't be happier as he was saved by Iruka plenty of times before, at first the man held a hatred for the boy due to the Kyuubi, however he quickly saw the error of his ways as he had to save the blonde from the villagers for the first time, not once had he seen the boy use the Kyuubi's power, or show anger towards the villagers, the more he saw this the more he began to question his opinion of the blonde, soon he began to open up to the blonde and they quickly became friends, it soon turned into a brotherly relationship.

The second was a Special Jounin named Ibiki Morino, a very strict individual, and i widely known to be a sadist, so much so that he was feared not only other shinobi of the village but others outside the village have heard of his exploits and would rather give the man a wide berth. While the man was a good Shinobi in the more practical term, there was one skill that shined above the rest, and that was interrogation.

Ibiki's skills in interrogation had more to do with mental interrogation than Physical, the man's knowledge of metal psychology was simply second to none, he knew which ways to attack the person's mind, by bringing up their fears and weaknesses, i was due to his knowledge that he was always so successful with his work.

But despite his strict and scary nature, the man was quite a laid back and friendly to his comrades, and was quite reasonable in most situations, the man decided to sign up and teach Torture and Interrogation within the Academy, in order to show the students of information gathering.

Another who entered was a woman named Anko Mitarashi. Like Ibiki, she also was an interrogation specialist, however she took a more physical route when it came to her job, she was also a incredible sadist to a level that even bothered Ibiki at times, she took an almost sick pleasure in seeing people squirm, and like Ibiki people tend to give her a wide berth, however despite her achievements as a Shinobi, she was treated very badly by the villagers due to something that happened in her past, which is why Naruto and Anko kicked things off so well, since they went through the same pain over the years, she join Ibiki as an assistant of the Interrogation class and also taught Kunai and Shuriken throwing as she had the most dangerous accuracy with them.

And finally the last to sign up Gekko Hayate the best sword master with in the village, he was an Anbu at one time, however due to an illness he contracted after a near fatal mission, he was forced to retire from the corp until his condition got better, fortunately his sickness didn't dull the man's skill with the blade, despite being sick, was still able to go toe to toe against ANBU level Shinobi.

Hayate also befriended Naruto when he help train the boy in Kenjutsu when Kakashi came to him for help, The sword master was very impressed with the blondes talent with the sword, it reminded him of his old master Kushina, he decided to teach the blonde the basics of Kushina's Flying Swallow sword style,since then the two would spar on occasion and sometimes hang out together from time to time.

 **Back to present** :

Naruto smiled as he watched Iruka enter the classroom, however the smile fell as he caught sight of of a silver haired man, for some reason he felt a bad vibe from the man, something evil, however whatever it was, he was good at hiding it, the blonde Jinchuriki decided to worry about it later, so long as the man didn't do anything to stunt his growth, he would take any action.

''Hello Class, i am Unimo Iruka your new instructor, it's a pleasure to meet you all, i hope you all will bare with me it's my first time instructing a class.'' The man said with a warm smile. The other man stepped forward.

''And i'm Mizuki, i will be assisting Iruka in training you in the ways of the Shinobi, hope you all will work with us, this is my first time teach as well.'' He said also with a smile, although the smile was a little more faked and genuine.

Despite his earlier feeling, Naruto finally felt that he was going to have a better time at the Academy.

'Here's to a good four years.' He thought happily as Iruka began his lecture.

 **Finally done, well what did you think?, i hope i introduced Nox in a good way, i couldn't think of a better way for Naruto alias to be introduced.**

 **Also it was trying to go in the route where Naruto would help clean up the heavy corruption in the village, however it does paint a target on his back, and i'm pretty sure you guys know is probably going to try to come after him, since the man's prized weapon is now slipping from his grasp(Hint).**

 **And for those who saying that Naruto is getting too powerful, remember that Naruto will only be restricted to using regular jutsu unless he comes across much stronger enemies and he mastery of time is still small at best, he can uses portal, and speed time up or slow it down, but he can only do in a small proximity of himself and he can't stop it completely yet.**

 **Well i think that's all for now, i intend to finish the third chapter very soon, so you wont have to wait too long.**

 **It about time i get going, This is Ninj4Fox signing off, until then Ja Ne!**


	3. Kyuubi, Hyuuga and Troubling Revelation

**Hello fellow readers and writers, this is Ninj4Fox here bringing you all a new chapter to one of my most recent stories Nox's Legacy, first off i have to apologize for waiting so long, but i was busy with other things, plus i had work.**

 **Anyway, thankfully i have some free time, and i can finally get this one going, also i recently decided to finally do a sort of self insert, instead of inserting my into the story, i'll be using my alias in the story, it's been a story that i thought of since 2009, but i was a little nervous of putting it up here with out a lot of thought, but now things are straightened out and i'm finally writing it, i hope you'll enjoy it when it gets posted up.**

 **Anyway this chapter will have another time skip in it, sorry but i really couldn't come up with anything for the school days kind of chapter, i wish i could, but i'm drawing a blank right now.**

 **Well i think it's time i got things started, i hope you'll enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it.**

Nox's Legacy

Chapter 3

Kurama, Hyuuga and Troubling Revelations

It's has been two years since Naruto began attending the Shinobi Academy, things went much more smoother since he had helped in ousting every corrupt instructors within the Academy, with them gone, he easily became top of the class, with Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata Hyuuga right along side with him, many things have happened throughout that time. One was that he I finally met the Kyuubi.

 **Flash Back:**

Naruto entered his room utterly exhausted after training for a whole day with Itachi and Sasuke, through the two years of training with them, his skill increased exponentially, with Sasuke not far behind, his control of his power also increased, he could make portals much easier and faster, and move them to any position telepathically, he increased the range of his time freeze and accelerate, he still yet to figure out how to reverse time so he decided to put it off until a later time. After taking a shower and getting dressed in his night clothes, he practically passed out the moment he head touched the pillow.

 **Mind Scape**

The very next moment he found himself in a large room, filled with large spinning gears and the sound of ticking was heard all around him, this was the last place he expect to find himself in, there was a suddenly surge of Chakra that sent him on edge, for some reason it felt familiar, he decided to follow the direction of which it was coming from, not a moment later a large cage, a small slip of paper was placed at the center of it, the word seal was written on the paper, the blonde was able to piece it together from what Hiruzen had told him two years before.

"This is the seal." He said as he examined the cage.

" **You're much more smarter that i had first thought, but i guess that's to be expected from manipulator of time.** " The deep demonic voice said from behind the gate, a moment later large red slitted eye appeared before the whole body showed itself to by a large nine tailed fox, the beast simply stared at the blonde with much interest. Naruto simply stared up at the fox.

"So you're the Kyuubi No Kitsune." He said. The Kyuubi nodded.

"Indeed i am, I finally wanted to see my vessel in person." He said.

"So did i, we have much to talk about." Naruto said with a slightly darker tone. The fox sighed a little not wanting to deal with the blondes anger.

"Indeed we do." He said. "I know what you're thinking, and i am sorry for what has happened, i had no intention of attack your village."

The Kyuubi's words and sense of regret through the blonde off a bit, he was still a bit skeptical and foxes were known for being tricksters, but for some reason he felt that he meant it.

"Really, well why did you attack my home, many people have suffered because of it...including me." He said. Kyuubi flinched again, he didn't like that his vessel had suffered so much before he was found by Nox, he has seen the training the blonde had received and was surprised a time lord of all people would teach the boy, this gave him hope that maybe thing could be corrected, and he could get revenge on the person who did this to him and everyone else.

" **The attack was not of my own volition, i was being controlled, by a man of great strength, and evil**." He answered.

"Controlled?'' Naruto asked. ''That shouldn't be possible."

" **It is very possible, it has happened before, many years ago by the same man**." Kyuubi said.

"What power could control you?" Naruto asked still finding very hard to believe.

" **Three Infact, one is the Sharingan of which the Uchiha hold, second is the Wood Release which was held by Hashirama Senju, whom is also the Shodai Hokage of your village, and third is the most powerful of all Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan.** " Kyuubi explained.

Naruto was surprised by this revelation, he had heard of the power of both the Senju and the Uchiha, but he'd never imagine that their power could do such feats as controlling the Kyuubi, and the Rinnegan was something he had only heard rumors of, most information about basically faded into legend, he was going to have to do some more research to about Kekkei Genkai in the future.

"So you were controlled to attack the village twice?" Naruto asked.

" **Yes, by a man who was fear along with Hashirama...Madara Uchiha.** "Kyuubi saying the name with venom. Naruto's eye's widened.

"Madara Uchiha?!, but that's impossible….!, he may have been able to do it then during the Shodai Hokage's rule, but that was almost a century ago, how could he do that 9 years ago?" He asked.

" **The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**."Kyuubi answered.

" What's that?" Naruto asked confused.

" **The Final and Ultimate level of the Sharingan, you may have heard of the Sharingan and the Mangekyou Sharingan, but the Eternal is not well heard of since only one Uchiha has ever been able to achieve that**."

"Madara Uchiha Right?" Naruto asked.

" **Exactly**.'' Kyuubi answered." **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan has many of the same abilities as the Sharingan, however their are powered to the highest level, including the abilities from the Mangekyou that one Uchiha who protected you has told you about when he trained you, but there is a downside to it.**

"You will eventually go blind after excessive use.'' Naruto said. He remember what Itachi had told him about the abilities of the Sharingan, he had never seen in action since no Uchiha that lived in the village had the Mangekyou, but he was awed by it's power from just the explanation of it.

" **Precisely, however for the Eternal Mangekyou, all the downsides of it would disappear, no more blindness, and also makes their life force stronger, allowing them life longevity**.'' Kyuubi explained.

"So basically it allows you to avoid the reaches of time and prevents you from aging?'' Naruto asked.

" **Only for a time, the longevity could only lasts for so long.** '' Kyuubi answered. Naruto stood in silence as he soaked in all of this information, he was finding it hard to believe that all of this had happened, but he couldn't detect any deception within the fox, secondly he had noticed the beast flinching and looks of regret which begs the question, was the fox as evil as people said it was.

"Okay….I feel that i can believe you, however there's something that bugs me a bit, there are many people who think of you as evil and demonic, yet you act completely opposite of what they say, by the way that you flinch and the looks of regret on your face, it makes it seem like you know the Shodai Hokage on a personal level, including me….''He explained. ''Why is that?'' He asked

The Kyuubi chuckled a bit which confused the blonde. " **You're just like your father, always able to deduce thing so accurately**.''

"You knew him?'' Naruto asked a little surprised by this. The fox nodded.

" **Yes i did, i knew your mother as well, she was my previous vessel before you, we grew to love each other like siblings**.'' He said. Now this took the boy for a loop.

"S-She was your previous vessel?.'' He asked baffled.

" **Yes, during the night of your birth, the seal that held me weakened, and Madara pulled me from the seal and took control of me, the overall strain was what killed your mother, before she died, she had asked me to keep you safe, i tried to as much as i could over the years, but all i could do was heal you of your wounds after the villagers beat you** , **i'm sorry i could do more**. '' Kyuubi said as he looked away in shame. Naruto stared at the fox, on the inside he was happy that Kyuubi had kept him alive after dealing with the villagers, he had realized that the beast had saved his life many times, something he was grateful for.

"I Forgive you.'' Naruto said. Kyuubi's head snapped back looking at the blonde with wide eyes.

'' **Y-You** …..?'' Kyuubi whispered surprised and touched by the boys kindness. Naruto continued.

'' I don't know why, but i feel like i can trust you, and i can't sense any deception within you, if it's true that this Uchiha has caused all of this, then i think it would be better if we work together to bring him to justice, he has caused all of us to suffer, and he will pay for that.'' Naruto said with much determination in his voice, the fox could sense the anger coming from the blonde, he could only smile as he knew that Madara would finally meet his maker, and with the boys strength, and his control over time, Madara was going to feel one thing he probably hadn't felt in a long time...Fear.

" **Thank you Naruto, you have know idea how much this means to me**.'' Kyuubi said as he shed a few tears. '' **I may not have been able to do much since i was sealed in you, but i promise to help however i can**.'' He said.

The blonde nodded happy that he had gained Kyuubi's trust, this would make things a lot easier for him, however the information the fox had given him was quite troubling, he could easily tell that Madara would be an huge threat to the village even without the Kyuubi, he would have to tell the Hokage about this. He suddenly felt a tug and his body began to fade a little.

" **Looks like it's time for you to wake up, i'm pretty sure that you will have to tell Hiruzen about what i've told you.** "

"I plan to do that, Madara being alive and aiming to destroy the village is something that can't be ignored, we'll have to be prepared.'' Naruto answered. Kyuubi nodded agreeing with his vessel.

" **Very well,** **we'll talk later, good bye for now.** " The fox said as Naruto's body completely faded out of his mindscape.

Naruto woke up to the as the sun's rays shined through his window, not wasting any time he quickly got out of bed and did his daily morning routine before heading out for a day at the Ninja Academy, the whole time he couldn't help but dwell on what Kyuubi had told him, this troubled him quite a bit, Madara was a legendary shinobi who was just as strong as Shodai Hokage, they were named the Gods of Shinobi during their time, he would need to find prepare himself and increase his surveillance around the village, quite possibly to the outside of the village if possible.

Once class was over the blonde immediately went to tell Hiruzen of what he had learned from the Kyuubi, to say the old man was shocked was an understatement, the old man nearly keeled over after having a heart attack, which left the blonde to resuscitate him, after he came too he took a few puffs of his pipe to calm down.

"Are you sure that what the Kyuubi said was true?'' He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yes, he has shown that he his trustworthy, also he's been trying to keep the vow that he had made too my mother before she died.'' He answered.

"I never knew that Kushina and Minato had such a close relationship to the Kyuubi, that would explain why he told me that something was off about the fox, i never would have thought that kyuubi was being controlled."

"It's to be expected,Hashirama-Sama was the only other who would control the fox, it was thought that the power to control them was forever gone when they had died, it was clever of the man to use his supposed death as a way to go off the radar." Naruto said.

"And that is what bothers me, i can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen, and soon." Hiruzen said.

''I've been getting the same feeling, what do you suggest we do?'' Naruto asked. Sarutobi pondered for a second.

''Increase surveillance in the village, and if possible extend to a certain range outside of the village as well, it's better that we prepare ourselves and wait for now." He answered.

"You read my mind old man." Naruto said "I'll see what i can do.'' Hiruzen nodded. After a little more planning Naruto went home to his fortress and began working on more of his surveillance bots and had them cover the further parts of the village, hopefully this would help them to prevent what they felt was going to happen.

 **Flashback End:**

The second thing that happened was with his meeting with Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata had informed him of the Hyuuga heads invitation to the Hyuuga estate for dinner, the blonde accepted although he was a little weary of them due to their attitude towards others, although most of what he heard about the Hyuuga was the actions of the stuck up elders of the Hyuuga council.

 **Another FlashBack:**

Naruto found himself in front of the Hyuuga estate, he was waiting for the guard to inform Hiashi of his arrival, unlike the villagers they didn't glare at him, which was quite nice, and they seemed to hold him in deep respect, which confused him a bit, he didn't wait long when the guard appeared.

"Please follow us, Lord Hiashi is expecting you." The He said. Naruto nodded and followed the two Hyuuga members into the estate, some of the Hyuuga branch members greeted the blonde to which he greeted them back, it didn't take long for them to reach Hiashi's office, the guard knocked on the door.

"Lord Hiashi, when have brought Naruto-Sama here as you ordered."He said.

"Enter." The man voice called out from the other side of the door. They opened the door and entered the room which Naruto following suit, Hiashi was sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea.

"Ah Naruto, please sit, i've been meaning to speak to you for quite sometime." He said with a smile, which was rare for anyone to see.

Naruto sat across from the Hyuuga Head, and accepted the cup of tea he was offered by the Hyuuga branch member. Hiashi decided to strike up a conversation.

I take it you've heard from the Uchiha that i was friends with your father and mother along with them?" He asked.

"Yes i've heard, you were on the same team as my father and Fugaku-Sama." He answered.

"Correct." Hiashi said. "Your father has saved our lives more time that we could imagine, there is much we owe him...We've tried to fulfill our promise to his by trying to adopt you, we gained the help of the Uchiha as they owed Minato much as well, however our efforts were in vain as the civilian council stop our efforts every time, for that i am sorry." He explained.

"It's alright." Naruto said. As i've said t the Uchiha, you have nothing to be sorry for, i place the blame on the council for their corruption, it will be corrected soon enough." He finished with a dark tone which reminded the Hyuuga of Minato when he was angry, sure the man may be rather easy going and carefree, but his intellect was something not to be underestimated by any means, when he was angry he became cold and calculating, and had a sharp glare that would chill anyone to his core, it reminded him of the time Minato ran to save Kushina when she was kidnapped by Kumo Shinobi during the war.

"Indeed." Hiashi said as he regained his senses. "There is also something i would like to talk to you about, but before i do that, i must thank you." He finished with a small bow.

"For what?'' Naruto asked confused and surprised the Hyuuga head would bow to him.

"For helping my daughter Hinata.'' Hiashi answered. This only confused the blonde even more.

" For helping her?'' He asked. Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, ever since you became friends with her, her confidence has been growing, and her training has been going by much smoother, and her skill is improving, despite still coming across some obstacles she had improved over all." He explained. Naruto nodded thinking back on Hinata's sudden change in attitude as her stutters were disappearing and she was more assertive at times.

" I think i understand now, i've been wondering why she was always like that." He stated.

Hiashi sighed as. "That would be because of the Hyuuga elders, they do not see her as the Heir of the clan as her kindness has made her look weak in their eye's, it was the same issue with my wife, she didn't like to hurt others and refused to use the caged bird seal, however she also had a side to her that was second to Kushina when she becomes angry, she managed to grow in power among the main house and practically all of the backing of the branch house, and whenever the elders tried something, she would manage to keep them in line, soon the elders began to fear her, and she was on the verge of changing the Hyuuga structure for good." He explained. "However she died due to complications while giving birth to my second daughter Hanabi." He finished with a sad smile. Naruto bowed his head feeling sympathy for the man.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hyuuga_Sama." He said. Hiashi just smiled.

"Thank you, and Hiashi is fine, besides you don't have to be so formal to your godfather anyway, some goes for Fugaku and Mikoto, we were all chosen by Minato and Kushina." He said. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Anyway as the years had gone by, i began to notice that each of them inherited her personality traits, for Hinata she gain her mother's more softer side and is very calm and kind, however Hanabi gain her more angry side and is quick to anger." He explained. Naruto listened intently to the man he had a feeling that it was going to involve him and Hinata on a deeper level by the end of their discussion.

"So Hinata is in danger of the council?" Naruto asked.

"Quite perceptive of you, but it is as you say, for now she's safe, but eventually she will have to show the elders that she is worthy of the position, and if not she will be replaced with Hanabi and she will be placed within the branch house, with the caged bird seal applied." Hiashi said with much sadness.

Naruto's eye's lost their usual bright color as he heard this, he felt anger beginning to rise. "What kind of family does this?" He asked angered and disgusted.

"For years i've tried to bring the use of the seal to an end, however the council still has too much power within the Hyuuga family." Hiashi said. "However there is a way to save her." He added which got the blondes full attention.

" You're influence on her has begin to solve the first problem, as i said her skills and assertiveness has increased,but there are other problems that must be dealt with." He stated.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Political power, right now the council has way too much of it, just like the Civilian council, so much to the point that there isn't any guarantee that she will be able to restructure the clan when she does take her position as clan heir, that's where you come in" Hiashi explained. Naruto suddenly got the feeling that he wasn't going to like what came next.

"And what does this have to do with me?" He asked. The man just smiled.

"Before you two were born, Me and Hisana made a vow of marriage between you and Hinata." He answered.

Naruto who was drinking his tea nearly choked. "W-What?!" He yelled surprised.

"You and Hinata have a marriage contract." Hiashi answered.

"But i, Why would?" Naruto stumbled with his words.

"Calm down Naruto, it maybe a contract but we can't force you to accept it, it's just something we decided to do in advance if you two do develope feelings for each other." Hiashi said calming the you may not have noticed, but Hinata is already quite smitten with you." He finished with a smile.

Naruto was quite surprised to hear this, he had caught on to the girls antics long ago, he had grown to like her as well, but he never returned her feeling due to both their positions, her being the the heiress, and him being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, however he never expected Hiashi to so accepting of this, inwardly he was quite happy to hear this from the girl's father.

"I see, maybe the marriage proposal wouldn't be so bad, but i think it's a bit too early for us to get married now." The blonde said. Hiashi smiled happy to hear this, he knew that the boy would make a good husband for her.

" That's fine, the marriage contract stated that you two won't have to get married until the age of sixteen, so you both have a long time to get to know each other. He said.

"Very well, i accept." Naruto said. Hiashi smiled.

"Good, please take care of her, it may seem like i'm cruel to her, however i have to in order to keep the Council from doing anything too her, i love her dearly, and it pains me to do that to her daily." He said.

"I understand, the council is the cause of her suffering as well as yours and many others, believe me when i say, that they will get what's coming to them soon enough." Naruto said. "Now, i think it's time i reveal something to you, all i ask i that you keep it to yourself, Hinata already knows of this and is sworn to secrecy herself." He added. This intrigued the Hyuuga head quite a bit.

Naruto revealed his second identity as Nox and explained the power and knowledge he had held, to say the man was surprised was an understatement, but he was more happy that the Shinobi council had such a strong ally, he had already take a liking to Nox when he told off the council somethime ago, he would have never suspected it to be Naruto.

He also was in awed that the boy could control some fraction of time, he could feel that the blonde would become something far more than any legend that the Elemental Nations had ever seen, he agreed to keep the boys power and secret identity a secret, in return offered to keep surveillance within the Hyuuga Council, Hisshi was surprised but accepted since he suspected that like the civilian council and elders, the council of the Hyuuga also held secrets from him, and he wanted to know what they have been keeping from him. 

**Flashback End** :

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were all training in the forest of death, it seemed okay with Anko since she took a liking to the three, she decided to help out with their training which made their skills increase by leaps and bounds.

Right now they were training in their elemental nature, Naruto had a godly level of wind element and a secondary with Lightning not far behind, Sasuke's strongest was lightning and it was nearly the same level of Naruto's wind chakra, and his secondary was fire finally Hinata's was water and wind, both on a near godly level, when Hiruzen was told this, he practically saw the next three Sannin and a level that far surpassed his previous students, he couldn't be more proud, he decided to give the three some pointers in the training and even personally helped them with their elements, he couldn't do it full time since he had his duties as hokage, but he could easily remedy when Jiraiya shows himself.

Their training was cut short when a drone landed in front of them, a second later the machine formed a hologram of what seemed to be a large group of people in a meeting, all of them were Uchiha, from their old appearances they could tell that it was the elder council.

"How many have you recruited?" One elder asked.

"I've managed to get around half of the clan to our side, as you already know, Fugaku and his family won't join us since they are foolishly loyal to the village." The other elder said.

"We shouldn't have let the fourth influence him, now because of him, we have half of our family against us." The third elder stated.

"It matters not, we have enough, soon enough this village will be ours, as it should have been many years ago, we will strike in two weeks time." The first elder said. The hologram ended the playback and flew off.

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were all stunned at what they just heard, the elders were plotting a coup d'etat with in the village, and soon, they quickly exited the forest and ran towards the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen was dealing with his worst recurring enemy, paperwork, he wished that Naruto would pay him a visit in order to get just a small break, fortunately for him he got his wish when Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata appeared in a swirl of leaves, he was surprised by the grim look on their faces.

"Old Man...Call Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto here, we have found out something that you all may want to see." Naruto said. Hiruzen did so and call for Neko to get the three Uchiha, it only took a few minutes before Itachi appeared within the office, then Fugaku and Mikoto a second later.

"What is is that you need Hokage-Sama?, i was informed that this was an emergency." Fugaku said.

"It is, we came across some disturbing information of your council, you must see this."Naruto said. The blond then played back the hologram recording from the drone, by the end of it the Uchiha head sighed, while Mikoto looked very worried.

"I had a feeling that this would happen, Itachi and I knew that the council along with a good amount of our clan were dissatisfied with the village, we had tried to calm the situation, but we knew that it was only delaying the inevitable." Fugaku said.

"How could they do something like this?!, surely they know of the lives that are at stake!" Sasuke yelled angered by this.

"I think at this rate, they probably don't care, they had hoped that i would follow their cause, but i rejected their proposition, i thought that would be the end of it at first, but i was wrong, more and more Uchiha began telling of their dissatisfaction with the village, i refused them as well and the support i once had began to dwindle." The Uchiha head answered.

"So what do you suppose we do?, we can let this happen, we know that there are many villages just waiting for something like this to invade us if this whole situation gets out." Naruto stated.

Hiruzen sighed. " I do not wish for the deaths of the Uchiha, they are too important to this village as they are the co founders along with the Senju, for now i want you to increase surveillance on the Uchiha council and those who side with them, once we find out who they are, they are to be arrested and will await execution." Hiruzen commanded. Fugaku didn't make any objections since he knew that it had to be done.

Naruto nodded. "Consider it done." Naruto said. Unaware that someone also knew of the Uchiha's planned coup.

Danzo Shimura sat at his desk lost in thought, he had just gotten word of the planned Coup d' etat, this was something that would put the village in a very precarious spot, if word got out about the Uchiha's betrayal enemy villages would come to wipe them out, especially Iwa, he wouldn't bother talking with Hiruzen, they had fallen out when they a large clash of their ideals, Danzo was a man who was largely pragmatic, basically seeing everything as a threat, and right now the Uchiha were that threat, he needed to get rid of them, before the worst could happen, but how was the question.

 **Outside the village**

A single figure stood on top of a large mountain not far from Konoha, he wore a large black cloak with red clouds, and had a orange mass that looked like it was spinning into a dark abyss, his Sharingan showed through the hole of the mask.

"Finally, it's time for my family to pay for their betrayal" He said to himself, he was unaware that he was going to face one of his most dangerous enemies since Hashirama.

 **And done, finally managed to get this one done, things took a big slow down since my internet got shut off so i have to hotspot from my phone, anyway i don't think it will take too long for me to get internet back, i got another job at a temp to perm agency and my mother is about to start very soon, so i'm good.**

 **I was planning on going further into this wil the whole Uchiha Revolt and all but i decided against it since i still have to work out the kinks in how the who situation is going to play out, just so you know, (Spoilers) Naruto and Madara will encounter each other in the next chapter, but i still have to brainstorm it for a bit, but i won't take too long.**

 **Well i think that's all for now, expect a new chapter to this story soon, i'm nearly done with another chapter to another story of my that i plan on posting in a few days or later, and i hope you all will enjoy it.**

 **Until then readers, This is Ninj4Fox Signing off.**

 **JA NE!**


End file.
